It's all about us
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: They don't understand you. I'm the only one who knows the real you....In you I can trust, I would sacrifice everything for my one beacon of light, if I must.....What they say doesn't matter.'Cause there's a theme they can't touch. It's all about us..


_Title: It's all about us_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Date: 29 September, 2005_

_Type fanfic: one-shot_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_A/N: _

_I saw the song It's all about us from T.A.T.U the other day on TMF, and after a little googling, and reading the song lyrics this ficlet is the end result. If you're a die-hard Yu-Gi-Oh fan, you'll probably know who the main characters are by the end of this fic. Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They don't understand why I don't condone your actions. In their eyes everything you do is wrong. But I know the real reasons why you do what you do. I don't even try to explain to them why. I just leave them to ponder on it however they wish. Any conclusions they will draw from what they witness are flawed. Everything they will think is the truth is nothing but lies. They know nothing. They don't deserve the real answers to their questions. So why would I give them any? Even if I would tell them, they would just pity you. You don't want to be pitied. And I can understand why. Pity doesn't solve anything. It doesn't reverse the damage that has been done. This is one of the main reasons I don't tell them. They haven't seen what you have seen. Their naivety and innocence to the harsh ways of the world render them blind. They can't see what they don't know. So they are not deserving of what they'll never be able to understand. Humans fear what they don't understand. Does this mean they're somehow scared? Of you? Of me? Us?**

**---------**

**Do not think I don't know how they look at us when they see us together. They don't understand why you support me unconditionally. They don't understand that I would sacrifice everything for you. If I must, I would do it gladly. You stand by me, because you are the only one that understands. Because you're the only other person that holds the answers. Because you're the only person I trust. If they hurt you, they hurt me. You're still so young, but you've already seen and experienced so much. Outside you may look like a young boy; you may even act like it. But you're much more mature than you make yourself appear to people. My enemies see you as my only weak point, their power to use against me. They may be ignorant fools, but they are not stupid. Even they can tell how much you mean to me. Even if I don't show affection openly. You're such a vulnerable target. But if they touch you, they will have to deal with me. I will never abandon you. I will always be there to protect you from harm, even if I die trying. You're the most important thing to me. You're my world. You're my beacon of light, and holding me by the hand, you guide me through the darkness time and time again….**

**----------**

**They may not say it. But they don't trust you, me, us…..**

**----------**

**It doesn't matter what they say or what they think. …**

**----------**

**They can think whatever they wish; I will never leave your side…**

**---------**

**If they try to bring us down, we'll fight them together……**

**--------**

**And if we fall, we'll fall together….**

**--------**

**They don't know….**

**-------**

**They can't see…..**

**-------**

**Who we are ….**

**-----**

**Who you are…….**

**------**

**But it doesn't matter. Because at least we have each other. It's all about our love for each other. In you I can trust. We're a theme they can't touch……**

**-----**

**We'll rise up, we won't stop…….**

**----**

**Because it's all about us…..**

**----**

**All about us….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Feedback is very much appreciated! Did you figure out who this fic is about? If you figured it out….I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. I simply adore both of them (grins sheepishly)._

_Anyway, leave a review, won't you please?_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
